visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
*BOOST＋BUSTERz* (lyrics)
*BOOST+BUSTERz* is a song from LM.C's album, GLITTER LOUD BOX. Lyrics Romanji= BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! Itsumo to nanika ga chigau TAUN "kaze" "kumo" hitotsu mo nai hirosagari kore wa masani nanika ga okotte shimai sou na sonna mune sawagi iki wo kirashite hashiri saru hito-tachi wameku norainu kiba muku saki ni eiga de mita you na U.F.O. BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! Kotowari mo naku arawarete kotogotoku tada ubaisatte iku nigemadou hito hito hito no mure kinou to wa chigau kyou no yuugure kitai wa GUREI kitaihazure na ano gokakukei hiniku ni mo konna toki ni shika sekai wa hitotsu ni narenai mitai da Tachiagareima chouSENSEESHON warera no wakusei wo mamoru tame uchidasareta MISSHON kyodai na ROBO de REPEZENTEESHON tobikau enban ni MISAIRU kamaete DO hade na AKUSHON "BUUSUTO shite BASUTAA" sore wa MANYUARU ni sotta yarikata DETARAME na seigi wa itsumo sou mueki na sentou honmatsutentou nishi kara nobotta ohisama higashi e to ochiteku AATIKYUREESHON kaikousen taikousaku kouan miru me wo utagau ningenbakudan Tachiagareima chouSENSEESHON warera no wakusei wo mamoru tame uchidasareta MISSHON kyodai na ROBO de REPEZENTEESHON tobikau enban ni MISAIRU kamaete DO hade na AKUSHON Tachiagareima chouSENSEESHON shizuka ni moeagaru matenrou sore wa maru de FIKUSHON kyoudai na ROBO de REPEZENTEESHON te ni shita shinpeiki wa sekai wo horobosu iryoku no PASHON Ah.. Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh.. Yeah!! We are party people- Oh.. Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring It on, the chou EKISAITINGU- Ah.. Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh.. Yeah!! We are party people- Oh.. Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring It on, the chou EKISAITINGU- BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! "Itsumo to nanika ga chigau TAUN "kaze" "kumo" hitotsu mo nai hirosagari shinryakusha no hyoteki sore wa roku-juu-go wo koeru hodo no PARASAITO "iki wo kirashite hashirisaru hito-tachi" ginga no heiwa odokasu UIRUSU wo katappashikara T.K.O. Tachiagareima chouSENSEESHON warera no wakusei wo mamoru tame uchidasareta MISSHON kyodai na ROBO de REPEZENTEESHON tobikau enban ni MISAIRU kamaete DO hade na AKUSHON Tachiagareima chouSENSEESHON kiseki no wakusei ni sumitsuita nayameru GANSAIBOO kyoudai na ROBO de REPEZENTEESHON warera ga kono ginga wo hametsu saseru hontou no INBEEDAA Ah.. Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh.. Yeah!! We are party people- Oh.. Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring It on, the chouEKISAITINGU- Ah.. Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh.. Yeah!! We are party people- Oh.. Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring It on, the chouEKISAITINGU- Ah.. Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh.. Yeah!! We are party people- Oh.. Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring It on, the chouEKISAITINGU- Ah.. Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh.. Yeah!! We are party people- Oh.. Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring It on, the chouEKISAITINGU- BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! |-|English= BUSTERZ!http://lmclyrics.blogspot.com/2010/03/boost-busterz-english.html BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! Something has changed in this dormitory town; no “wind” Nor “cloud” in this early afternoon It means that something’s going to happen, I feel it People run away till their breath is taken away Stray dogs are howling, baring their teeth to movies look alike UFOs BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! They appeared without any warning and go back taking everything on their way A human crowd who’s running away in every direction A twilight which is not the same than yesterday My hope’s grey, this pentagon’s not worth my expectations It’s ironic: it seems that world can only become one in this kind of moment Hey, wake up, big thrill We were given this mission to save our planet With my giant robot, I give a show I throw a missile at a UFO, what a bright act “Push Boost then Buster”, that’s what the direction for use says A whimsical justice is always a noxious fight, it’s an inversion of priorities’ order Sun which rose West is going to sink east, it’s its structure A strange light ray, an invention allowing defending ourselves A human bomb which suspects looks Hey, wake up, big thrill We were given this mission to save our planet With my giant robot, I give a show I throw a missile at a UFO, what a bright act Hey, wake up, big thrill This skyscraper which flame rises silently, it feels as if we were in a fiction With my giant robot, I give a show The new weapon I hold in my hands is the passion coming from the will which will destroy the world Ah… Yeah!! Go everybody – Uh… Yeah!! We’re party people Oh… Yeah!! My “Blue sky” flavour – Bring it on the high energy! Ah… Yeah!! Go everybody – Uh… Yeah!! We’re party people Oh… Yeah!! My “Blue sky” flavour – Bring it on the high energy! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! Something has changed in this dormitory town; no “wind” Nor “cloud” in this early afternoon The invaders’ target is only of 6 500 000 000 parasites “People run away till their breath is taken away" Those viruses which threats galaxy’s peace, one after another I put them T.K.O Hey, wake up, big thrill We were given this mission to save our planet With my giant robot, I give a show I throw a missile at a UFO, what a bright act Hey, wake up, big thrill Scary cancer cells which took up residence on this marvellous planet With my giant robot, I give a show In reality we’re the invaders who’re going to destroy the galaxy Ah… Yeah!! Go everybody – Uh… Yeah!! We’re party people Oh… Yeah!! My “Blue sky” flavour – Bring it on the high energy! Ah… Yeah!! Go everybody – Uh… Yeah!! We’re party people Oh… Yeah!! My “Blue sky” flavour – Bring it on the high energy! Ah… Yeah!! Go everybody – Uh… Yeah!! We’re party people Oh… Yeah!! My “Blue sky” flavour – Bring it on the high energy! Ah… Yeah!! Go everybody – Uh… Yeah!! We’re party people Oh… Yeah!! My “Blue sky” flavour – Bring it on the high energy! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! |-|Japanese= BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! いつもと何かが違うベッドタウン　「風」「雲」　一つもない昼下がり これはまさに何かが起こってしまいそうな　そんな胸騒ぎ 息を切らして走り去る人達 わめく野良犬　牙剥く先に　映画で見たような　U・F・O BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! 断りもなく現れて　ことごとくただ奪い去ってゆく 逃げ惑う人×3の群れ　昨日とは違う今日の夕暮れ 機体はグレイ　期待はずれなあの五角形 皮肉にもこんな時にしか世界は一つになれないみたいだ 立ち上がれいま　超センセーション 我等の惑星を守るため　打ち出されたミッション 巨大なロボでレペゼンテーション 飛び交う円盤に　ミサイル構えてド派手なアクション 「ブーストしてバスター」　それはマニュアルに沿ったやり方 デタラメな正義はいつもそう　無益な戦闘　本末転倒 西から昇ったお日様　東へと堕ちてくアーティキュレーション 怪光線　対抗策考案　見る目を疑う人間爆弾 立ち上がれいま　超センセーション 静かに燃え上がる摩天楼　それはまるでフィクション 巨大なロボでレペゼンテーション 手にした核兵器は　世界を滅ぼす威力のパッション Ah..Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh..Yeah!! We are party people- Oh..Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring it on, the 超エキサイティング- Ah..Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh..Yeah!! We are party people- Oh..Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring it on, the 超エキサイティング- BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! 「いつもと何かが違うベッドタウン　「風」「雲」　一つもない昼下がり」 侵略者の標的　それは６５００００００００を越える程のパラサイト 「息を切らして走り去る人達」 銀河の平和脅かすウイルスを片っ端から　T・K・O 立ち上がれいま　超センセーション 奇跡の惑星に住み着いた　悩めるガンサイボー 巨大なロボでレペゼンテーション 我等がこの銀河を破滅させる本当のインベーダー Ah..Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh..Yeah!! We are party people- Oh..Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring it on, the 超エキサイティング- Ah..Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh..Yeah!! We are party people- Oh..Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring it on, the 超エキサイティング- Ah..Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh..Yeah!! We are party people- Oh..Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring it on, the 超エキサイティング- Ah..Yeah!! Go everybody- Uh..Yeah!! We are party people- Oh..Yeah!! my Blue sky flavor- Bring it on, the 超エキサイティング- BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! BUSTERZ! BOOST BUSTERZ! Reference Category:Lyrics